cat and alian
by InvaderXJadeXUchiha
Summary: one was always prized and pampered, the other treated as a testing animal. what will happen when they met a big headed boy an a green colored kid?
1. Her

**I don't own invader zim but they should make new one's! **

Unknown pov

A close up at a big building is shown

A worker looks over a machine flashing red, all of the sudden a piercing siren shriek rings. The worker shouts to his assistant "RUN, the thing is about to explode!"

The assistant looks over to their experiment, a bit angered. "What about "HER", we worked on this project for many years, we can't have it destroyed!'

The worker looks over to it and turns to his assistant, "we will have to start over, right now we will have to save our skins!"

The building was evacuated as it soon blow into a hundred pieces, half burned files and papers lay ridden on the brown dirt ground. One read about project f-e-9. It reads on to the date of "birth", it's achievements, and DNA signature the rest then becomes unreadable for the rest have become ash, and then blows into the wind.

A burned body falls down with a sickening thud.

The body slowly gets up, but falls. it soon props itself on a rock. she slowly looks back and starts to run/limp away from the burning building, promising certain death if she goes back for help. Not that she wanted their help. She then walks ahead for so many miles.

She comes to a small pond and she then drops to her knees to take a huge gulp of water. She looks at her reflection. Her eye's shrink and her blood run cold. Her sweat is now ice cold, colder than her blood, and her face, as ashy as it is, is now pale with fear. This isn't her, what did they do to her?

_One year later._

She was shunned. Kids would through rocks, sticks, and anything that could hurt her. Adults would chase her away, calling her demon child, freak, a... a... a monster. She slowly began to realize that she would never fit in; she would have to hide, have to hide what made her... a "freak". That what she would do but... she was lonely. She was afraid that if she were to make friends then they would find out... and shunned her like so many had done before then. So the only "friends" would be stray cats. She never liked dogs do to the fact that they always tried to bite her. She then found a old house where she then took over since, the people that lived there had fled. That is where her and her " friends would stay. She then would have to go to this place called "skool" she know that it was the wrong way to spell it so she was a bit sadden at the thought that this "skool" might not accept her, they might find out. She would have to in role tomorrow but for now she would sleep next to her many "friends" and looked at her reflection one last time and a tear ran down her cheek. Sadden by her... Oddness.. And how she would never fully fit in...

**. **

**INVADER JADE Things of awesome misspelled word, wrong paragraphing an rants of other things that might make others mad, irritated an other things lol.**

**Invader Jade: yo its me, jade is all da rage XD. Well I rerought this to get a few people to get of my back an I think this SMALL corner I can be my self an suff. I cant always worry about stupide stuff like putting a tiny dot here of there, or not using " proper' "wrighting" well not all the time anyways ^^' **** flamers bewar I'll tair**

**He he… well I will rewright the other one an im still wrighting the thried one, sorry I cant up date regularly. You know skool an stuff. * hits head on desk* sso u might have to what like some days to get it uploaded…. Maby weeks….. ok months…. Posably a year or two he he. Kk got two work on the other things so yaaaaa bbbbbbyyyyyeeeeeeee**


	2. The fight

**YOSHI peeps**** well as you can see from all of the of the IZ stories that i DO NOT own Invader zim only my character dat is in the story, an yes i did mean to spell it like that^^****  
**

She gathered her things to head off to "skool". She put on her hat and jeans with her blue, plaid, fuzzy jacket. She was ready for the horrors that were waiting to pounce on her as she left to head out for her, as she left, she turned to say good bye to her cat friends.

She was accepted right away by this "secretary" without even having her to say her name... Not that she knew since she went under the experiment. Her class teacher was... Ms. Bitter? ... This will be oh so fun she thought with a sigh. As she walked to the door she could her, what she thought was her teacher, yelling angrily at the phone of the new student... "Crap" as she thought she knows she wouldn't like this "teacher". As she walked in the teacher announced "CLASS THIS IS OUR WORST, DOOMED, NEW CLASS MATE. The snake like "teacher" then turned to her and yelled "SAY YOUR NAME AN A FEW THING, AFTER THAT I DONT WANT TO HERE A WORD FROM YOU." She looked at her with an evil glint in her eyes. She panicked Ms. Bitter wanted her name...what the heck was she going to say?  
Dibs P.O.V  
"What! No, no, NO!"  
I looked up to see Ms Bitter yelling at her phone and slam it down with a thud. Then a new girl came in, she looked odd, she was wrapped up with jeans, jacket, and hat. It's like eighty-five degrease how, is she not sweating to death? I thought back to the thing I heard on my radio... The aliens... could this girl be an alien? I feel something brush me, I snap out of my thoughts to see the girl sit behind me. I then notice something move inside her jeans. What the heck? She sits down, I try to see the thing moving but she seems to notice me and razes her hand.  
Ms Bitters yelled at her "WHAT IS IT KIT!"

_**"S**__**o her name is kit?"**_

This girl...Kit asked if she could go it the bathroom, really quietly, almost if she was afraid that Ms. Bitter would bite her head off. 

Ms. Bitter hissed "GO, one less student I have to teach!" 

Kits P.O.V  
I hurry and go to the girl's bathroom. I check to see "it" slightly hanging out, an I quickly shove it back inside by jeans. I walk out to see ton of kids come out with lunchboxes or running to the lunch room, I then run to my locker and get out my iPod, lunch, and serventBoy (the game system before the Gameslave) and run to the lunch room. I then look around to see all these social classes sitting next to each other. You get the geeks sitting in the corner across what I am thinking were the school rejects. Then you get the popular kids sitting with the rich kids. Then you just got the loners. This will be a looooong day. I walk over to a empty table that next to the wall and sit. I then began to eat my lunch. I then notice a evil aura heading to my empty table. I look to see a bunch of girls walking to me, laughing. It seems that there leader was the blond up front (yes the same blonde that thought zim was weird for having no friends)... MAN did she look like a **SLUT**...  
she goes up to me, with such a sickly sweet voice that would make any one get diabetes and say's "Hey new girl, I'm Brit you seem cool, what to join our group? She looked over to her friends and giggled, any ways, we needed an emo kid in our group." She turns an sprout a sly smile at me

I twitched me eye in annoyance and looked at her an say in a small whisper "I'm not emo..."  
Brit rolls her eyes at me, an I get a bit annoyed. She seems to have a short attention span as she asks in a bored an annoyed tone "Whatever she rolls her eyes, again... "Do you want to join our group or not, or do you want to be one of the schools rejects huh?"  
"No..." I said in a bored tone, I was getting tired of this conversation it just seemed to go in a circle,  
i looked up to see Britt's eye twitch with madness, she then started to shout in a horrific rage that everyone in the lunch room, turned to see "WHY NOT HUH!" "DO YOU WANT TO BE KNOWN AS ONE OF THE SCHOOLS FREAKS?"  
That was it; I had the last straw with this bitch "YOU KNOW WHAT, I DONT CARE! She was taken back from my outburst since I have been so silent and soon all eyes were on us, I seen you and your friends teasing, tripping, and throwing thing at people who are different from you, you're a bitch, who I would love just to kick your skinny little slut ass!  
I then heard a bunch of gasps coming around the lunch room from the kids. I stared into her eyes and all I could see was anger, but I kept my ground. All of a sudden she pulled her arm back and pulled it forward to hit to my face. I quickly dodged her attack. She brought her fist to my chest, i then leapt to the right, she then gave a look to her three friends and they all started to close all around me

"**Crap**** what do I do, I can't use it here with all these people.**"

They all started to through punches but I dodged them. I could tell that they we getting mad, by how they were throwing there punches, randomly swinging at me. I dodged them all. Then I saw that brit was going for a kick to my tummy, I couldn't dodge since they were all around me, so I did the next best thing I could think of. I countered her kick with one of my own. Out of my instinct I started to growl. I looked at all them and they seemed to stand there in fear. I could feel some of my face features changing. I could feel my eyes start to change from a warm honey brown to a light ice cold blue. I could feel my teeth change in to fangs. I had to use all my inner strength to stop the transformation from happing. I bared my fangs at them and they soon backed away slowly and ran out of the lunch room, as soon they left the lunch room busted into cheers, or the one's that had been picked on cheered. I sat down and pulled my hoodie down more so it could cover my eyes and I didn't finish eating. 

Dibs P.O.V  
that was the most amazing thing ever saw, Kit just took on five girls by herself. Even Gas thought that was cool since she stood up too Brit. she didn't even touch them and they ran away like little dogs with their tails in between their legs. Something seemed strange though, why was she trying to hide her face, she even stopped eating. What was she hiding? I had to find out.

_**OHHHHHHHH welcome to**_** JADE RAMBLE**

**A little pice were i can make all the gramatical mistackes i want cus no one wants to read this an i some one is read ing this then i am sorry i make your brain SQEELE with aggay MAHHHHHHHHHHH. Sooo this halloween im going to be taks sir unit mimi in kitty mform its going to be sooooo koooollllll 3 im still working on the third story an i cant whate to put it out it will revial most of kits past or should i say**

**SPOILLER TO STORY!**

**Progect fe9, 9 of 20**

**It may not seem like much but this will be a big important clue ^^ I sooooooooo happy I hope more people will read ma story I want this story to be one o thoughs story's that gets 30 revews ^^ im also thinking of adding OTHER caricters from A VERY IMPORTANT COMIC that gave biurth to ZIMMMMMMMMM well since you guys have been sooo good I'll let you see a sneek peep of the 3 part o the story**

_I looked around to see that I was the last one in the lunchroom so I went out, I then heard what I though was thunder. _

**Just a small part of the story seeeeee you love later**


	3. After lunch

**HEY! Its invader jade here, an what has it been…. A year since I have last updated? -_-; like I said I have been rather busy with myself. Lots of crap has been going on, sooooo hopefully I can get this darn fanfiction done before I die he he… again you guys will have to bear with me, I think one of my oc's will be a bit…. Mary sue-ish so I will do the best to get her out of that mary sue stage, but, again, you're just going to have to bear it, I did create this little fan fic when I was in SIX GRAIDE… im in high school now soooooo, ya he he…**

**DISCLAMER!: I do not own the invader zim, if I did, I would NEVER sold it to vi-a-crap or whatever it is called, I would have kept it running….that said, invader zim DOSNT BELONG TO ME!**

**To add, if they do pass the ****copyright infringement laws…. I will stop writing on this site… forever… you know why? ….. cus I will be in my room….. dead….. hanging….**

**It's all here**

**.com/journal/41977809/ plz read and help however you can cus there will be LOTS of people sued on fanfiction, but it won't end here, it will do to youtube, and deviant, and every were else were we fans, Wright, draw, and express. THAT MEANS NO MORE ZADR! (Personally I don't care, but I care for you ZaDr fans 3) so help if you can.**

I looked around to see that I was the last one in the lunchroom, so I went out. I then heard what I thought was thunder. Oh how I hated rain, the way it come down in either a hard poor, were it could drown the biggest of animals, to where it came as a small mist and just clung in the air, an how it made me feel all itchy if I wasn't soaked to the bone. I gave a grunt of displeasure and headed out the doors into the dark and damp hallways. I could tell I was late by how most of the kids were already in their homerooms and not yapping in the halls about what had happened earlier in the lunchroom. I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh, and tried to see if I could hear any kids left in the hall. I then quickly walked to that god forsaken class room were that mean teacher was. I swear she was a demon, by how she just came out of the shadows from no were. As I continued down the hall, i swear that I had heard whimpering. I looked all around but I could not see where it was coming from. I continue walking down until I hear them growing louder. I stop, a bit agitated, and I look around. Again I see nothing. That is until I look up. My eyes widen as a see a silver cocoon looking thing on the ceiling. I senit moving around, trying to get down. "A-are you ok?" I ask a bit too quiet. The silver cocoon thing stops moving. "_Maybe the thing didn't hear me..."_ I though, as I question myself. It starts making out words, but I cannot understand them. I look around to see a janitorial closet a few steps away so I quickly rush to it throwing the door open with a light thud as it hits the stopper on the wall. I soon see a small ladder to the right of me and I quickly take it. I look around again to find anything I can poke it with. I mean you never know what thing is in there….. _" I wonder if it is some kind of….. bug?" _I let my imagination wander around for a few seconds too long, as I hear the…. Whatever it is, begin to let out muffled yells. I quickly take a knife form the janitor's lunch that was laid oh so nicely next to the rodent poison powder….. Again I stop to wonder if this school is worth going to… I walk slower to the cocoon as the ladder was a bit too heavy and I didn't want to drop the knife I was wielding. I put the ladder under the silvery cocoon and gave a little sigh. _"what if it is some kind of bug, like a wasp….. " _

I started to climb up noticing it was duck tape. I then took the knife and poked the middle of the cocoon, which was now so very still since of all of the racket I was making to get under it. Said cocoon let out a small yell of pain. I stood there, knife still poked into it, in disbelief. There was a actual person in there! I have heard of people taping others to walls, but not the ceiling! The thing started to try and move around, and let out what I think was "please stop poking me", but then again I couldn't really tell. I started to cut the duck tape, sticking my tongue out to the side as I worked. Who ever had done this was pretty fricken awesome. Not only had the defeated gravity by holding the person up long enough, but was able to put a thick layer of duck tape around said person. I had to cut at least five layers of it to even get near the guy. As soon as I was able to I quickly cut a line through it, the guy fell to the floor with a thud and a gasp. The guy seemed ok, as I quickly descended down the ladder and bend over to look at the boy. He got up with a groan, and I quickly saw that the boy was a bit different. He had a scythe shaped hair, a black overcoat,, along with black boots, and a blue shirt with a generic smiley face, though it was more neutral then a smile. Not the most fashionable type of clothing, but hey who am I to judge? He slowly got up with a groin, his back hunched over and his eyes closed at the pain as he rubbed his head gingerly. "ummm are you ok?"

The boy opened one eye and stood up straight with his back facing me. "Ya thanks a lot, I don't think I could have gotten down by myself, and that duck tape was suffocating me!" he let out a playful, well meaning chuckle and arched his back to stretched. I mean if you were duck taped to the wall for god knows how long you have to get the stiffness out right? He turned around to meet his brown eyes to mine, an as soon as he had saw me, I saw his eye's enlarge with…. Surprise? "h-hey your-" but he was soon caught off.

"HEY YOU TWO!" I turned around to see a kid running down the hall to us, and by the sash across his chest, I could clearly see that he was the hall monitor. I quickly remembered it was WAY pasted passing period, and I probably would get a detention if I was caught. So with that I quickly graved the guys' wrist and started to run to my class as he let out a startled yell. I wasn't to sure if he was EVEN in my class, but I just can't leave to poor guy right? "STOP YOU CLASS CUTTERS!"

I could hear the boy call for back up, from where we were. I could image the dark damp place they would throw us in. heck they might have a desk in the middle of a pool of water with giant sharks! _God forbid this school is crazy enough for it_, I gave a slight shudder "come on your so slow! They're going to catch us! I yelled back at the boy who was practically dragging his feet. It finally accrued to him that we were being chased, and thankfully he speed up to mach my speed.

We turned a corner and I was pretty glad to see miss bitters room, though the bad news was that the door was closing an there would only be enough room for one person to slide in, and it looked like one of though doors that lock once shut. " _god damn, now isn't my luck just perfect_." I gave a sigh and blow a piece of hair from my eyes. the reason that if one of us couldn't hold the door opened was because though's darn hallway patrol was coming closer, an if they saw what class room we were going in, no doubt that they would barge in and demand for us. I look at the guy, "hey as soon as you get in whatever you do don't open the door" he gave a confused look and was, what I'm guessing, about to ask what I meant, but before he could, I pushed him in to the class room. He fall to the floor but thank goodness that since we were running so fast the velocity had made him skid and slide into the room at the last second as the door closed. I thanked who ever had looked upon us, and watched over us enough to get the guy in class, now I just hoped that the same power would grant me a safe journey back to the little piece of hell, I called my class room..

HEY GUYS! This is silverpond, Jade's sister in the arts. See I specialize in drawing and she is specialized in writing. She can't be here right now to give you guys a formal apology to not updating for mother has beaten her down rather hard for not doing it he he. She wants say that her writing will have hopefully improved with in the year she had wrote this he he. An she says that she will try and update one of her stories once a week. It may switch every now and then but in the little end thingy here she will tell you what story she will update. But if she is late please, please, please, forgive her, as she has high school work and such. Soooo next week her story that will be updated isssss…. * **she pulls up her blue reading glass's and undfolds a paper and reads* ** _A NEW STORY!, This new story will be a _Naruto_ Akatsuki kitten story! _***she pulls down her glasses and raises a eyebrow* ** god can she be any more original! Well there you have it folks a kitten story… god knows she already has enough of them… well it should be up next Sunday for you Naruto and zim fans! An if you don't like nartuo, check it out just to find out next, next week's story that will be updated!


	4. She's irked

**Hello people! How are you? This is invader Uchiha here, wishing you a happy Halloween! I wanted to do a holiday filler for ANY of my stories but of course I am not far in ANY of them he he... well any ways I think it is time to introduce a new OC to this story (finally) she might be a Mary- sue an im really trying hard to get her out of this stage, soooo please tell me if I can fix her ok? Thanks!**

INVADER ZIM DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, if it did I would keep the show running FOREVER! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Irken Koi, how nice to see you again, what progress have you made so far my dear?" the red eyed figured asked, his voice tired. He sat in a shroud of shadows, in a thrown made of the finest mettle and cloth known throughout the Irken Empire. He held a presence of malice as well as kindness, but more so malice.

The medium size she-Irken got down on one knee and bowed in front of the tall Irken that sat. "G-greetings father, I have brought wonderful news of my triumphs." the she-Irken stuttered in slight fear.

" the taller Irken gave a dark humored chuckle at the smaller she Irken " no need to show such formalities koi, we same the same blood, so please stand my child." he raised his hand to signal for her to stand."Tell me koi, what have you done." he gave a Cheshire cat smile, showing his sharp pointed teeth.

She stood up with shaky legs, he was her father, but he was also strict, he could make her life living hell in the academy if he wanted to. "Father, I have advanced in my battling studies and training, as well as my spying. Though some of the professors said I could work on my inventing skills. They say I'm even... worse then... Zim was... "She said flinching at the last part. She opened one of her blue eyes to see her if her father was upset with her. She was surprised to see that he was giving her a weird cold smile.

"Ahh just like your grandfather, and his father before him…. A true fighter! "He cackled darkly, as it sent a chill down her spine. His eye's gleamed with sadistic happiness. "You may leave now child, and keep up the good work…" he waved his hand lazily for her to leave. She turned and walked a few paces before he called out to her to stop. "Also, tell those two morons to get ready….. Operation impending doom two will begin tomorrow, so tell them to pick the best irkens today….. I want no slacking off tomorrow and I will be danmed if they run it…" his eyes narrowed at what could, and possibly would happen.

She gave a curt nod and fused a bit looking down, she started to give a cold sweat and gave a quick glace to look up. "F-father….. I was wondering…. Could I possibly… be included in the invasion? I know I am not supposed to leave the home planet, but I really am ready to invade a planet…." She asked in a strong voice, though with her body movement of fiddling with her claws gave it way that she was nervous.

Her father gave a tired sigh, signaling this argument had come up before... "We have gone through this Koi, you may be an excellent fighter and top of your class, but I cannot let you go. You are biologically weaker them the others, we cannot have the next and ONLY heir to the thrown die of some foreign disease, or because the air she had breathed was poisonous….." he rubbed his templates, a bit annoyed with his kin.

She opened her mouth to argue with her father, but by the looks he was giving her, she thought it would be better to not talk back, least she be punished…. "Yes…. Father…." She said a bit disheartened. She turned and walked out of the room, being escorted by some higher guards sworn to secrecy. Passing through the hidden halls, she stared at some pictures of others before her that ruled long ago. She knew that one day that her image would be on this wall when her time had come. She looked at one last picture of the blue Irken as heavy metal doors slammed shut behind her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She should have known that once she had told those idiots Red and Purple, they would make her do all of the work deciding who to pick, while they themselves would stuff their faces full of snacks. She grumbled to herself of what annoyances they were as she went through the Irken files, looking at those who were at the top of their class's. Red had given her direct orders to always pick the tallest of the class to be chosen to invade, even if they were the worst. She had thought that just because an Irken was tall didn't mean that they were good. She offend used her "rulers" red and purple to prove her point to herself.

Finally for what seemed to be hours upon hours of trying to decide on the last Irken, she gave a frustrated yell and picked Skoodge. He was outstanding in his classes but he had the one problem of being short. Not caring any more she clicked the approved button on his file, and a message would be sent to tell him he had been chosen to invade a planet for the invasion._ "Oh can't wait to see red and purple's faces when they lay there eye's on him." _She thought with mischievous glee. "_ I would also like to see the face of the smaller Irken to, no doubt he will be throwing a big party or something of that sort with his friends to celebrate." _She though gladly.

She gave a small yawn and looked at the small clock over at her night stand. It seemed to be way into the night, but she was not so surprised at this. She must have gone through at least ten thousand Irken warrior profiles, and not to mention she had to reread most of them about twenty times to pick witch one's would invade. She stood up from her chair and gave a small stretch, happy to feel and hear the small popping of her joints. She walked to the door to get out of her bedroom, but stopped short to look at herself in the mirror. She checked herself to see her eyes were getting dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep, along with her skin getting a few rashes on her bar arms. She turned and lifted her shirt up to examine her bare back to see if anything else was wrong with her, but happy enough to see she was ok.

Her stomach had started to make noises, signaling hit was time for her to eat, since she had not done so. She had missed her lunch and dinner since she was studying for a test. As she walked into the dining area she opened her fridge to see that it was a bit bare, and reminded herself to go out and get more food supplies. Pulling a few healthy items out of the fridge she had made herself a sort of Irken salad. Sitting down, she had also gotten her school books from her bag and opened them to next week's chapter. If she was going to stay top of her class she had to study as much as she could. Looking over some scientific notes she had she took a bite out of her food and sighed.

She had hoped her father would have said yes to letting her go and invade a planet, she would be free. Free of always having to stay ahead of the class, and always studying. She wouldn't have to worry if she would flunk her big test or what red and purple needed her to do Government wise. They would run this empire to the ground with their stupidity if it wasn't for her father ruling.

This of course reminded her that they had also put her in charge of putting up decorations for the ceremony or that was what Purple wanted at least. She gave a sigh of tiredness "_do we really need decorations for this stupid thing? Were the fricken Irken Empire, the most elite species know throughout the universe, and these morons want to have some big light show for it." _ She though agitated beyond belief.

"_What being hates me so much to have these idiots still alive!... one would think by now someone would question there stupidity and they would try to over throw them, but no, it seems that all the other Irken are too stupid to…" _she thought bitterly as she pulled up her transmitting devise and sent out directions and items they would need for the ceremony tomorrow to the slave drowns. She felt bad about dumping the whole decorating thing on them, but she was tired, and no doubt that there "royalty" would make her help start the damn thing. So looking at her notes and books she slammed them shut and stomped off to bed mad, knowing she would probably only get a few moments of rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HEY ITS JADE!, sorry I uploaded this a bit late, im grounded from the computer, an I also had burned my left hand… I mean I really burned the hell out of it….. ANYWAYS, the next story I think ill update is either my hollyleaf story or my naruto one, im not to sure, AND BEFOR YOU ALL GET ALL PISSY AT ME, I KNOW IRKENS CLONE AND DO NOT HAVE BABYS, so just bear with me on this ok? Also don't flame me for not spell checking the damn athurs note, its 3 in the darm morning, AN IM SO TIERD…. Be glad I reread and spell checked the story to my capability, an can someone plase be my BETA! I need one…. Also if you have any questions pertaining the charicters or me just ask in the revews, ill be more then happy to tell you how I got burned lol…. Im also thinking of redueing the first two chapters, what do you guys think?  
**


End file.
